A Dance for Two
by JadeWing
Summary: Abstract poetry. Basically, Sakura's thoughts on what's happened over the years...this is what happens when JadeWing hits the magic mushrooms a little too hard. -_-; Very abstract. AND IT'S ACTUALLY RATED G! I NEVER WRITE ANYTHING THAT'S G RATED!


a dance for two

a dance for two

at first my dance was nice

it was simple

hard at times, but mostly simple

but it was missing something

then I was told to learn a new dance

to change mine completely

I compromised and made a new dance

my teacher didn't like it all that much

but we got along

and I learned to love my new dance

then you came

you told me to leave the new dance

and I was tempted

the dance was hard

I wished for my old one

but then you said to leave because I wasn't capable of doing it

and I knew that wasn't true

so I refused and I watched your dance

yours was strange

it was like nothing I'd ever seen

I was willing to accept yours right away

but it was hard for you to accept mine

eventually you learned I would not give up my new dance 

the one that was somewhat like yours

and somewhat like my old one

and something totally different from either

that was when you saw how my dance was different from yours

mine was an open dance

I didn't shut things out

yours had your back to the world

and all you saw was your steps

that was when you tried my dance

not entirely, of course

just tried it here and there

mixing the old and the new and the something totally different

and that was when we learned we could dance together.

we didn't try to dance together at first

nobody could truly understand what was going on

most saw part of my dance but not all

three saw the other side of my dance

you were one

and you understood why I danced that way.most of the time

one saw that part of the dance as a viewer

she tried to help in as many ways as she could but she didn't quite understand 

how I could dance that way

one saw me dance my dance and thought I was competition

that the way we could dance together sometimes

would mean that you and her would never dance together again

but at that point we didn't quite dance together.

then 

things

changed.

I saw your dance differently

I saw you differently

it was right after I'd learned what would happen 

if I didn't pass a test

then I saw you differently

right after I'd succeeded in the test

you were there with open arms

and for a moment we danced together

but then I got scared 

and

I dropped your hand and you fell

but you didn't mind

then we had to learn a new step

for a dance that carefully tiptoed around each other

because we were too shy for anything else

and then there was a new dancer

a dancer

and a teacher 

at the same time

we learned a new step from him too

and he taught us much

but then 

when the lessons were learned

you told me your dance

I wasn't ready.

someone else had unknowingly tripped me in my hardest step

and I was still getting up

when you told me a new step

I wasn't ready

but you were going to wait

Why are you always so patient?

then your dance took you to another part of the floor

and I had to dance on my own for a little while

I discovered that I could go back to my first dance.

sure, every once I a while I would do a step

from the more complicated and beautiful dance I'd danced so briefly

whether it was for fun or for necessity

such as the film career of a friend

but it was only a step every once in a while

I missed your dance

and regretted that I hadn't told you 

and then one day your dance brought you back

I was surprised

and suddenly

before I could tell you my dance

we were told to do a new step fast

or chaos would break loose

that dance was the hardest one I'd ever done in my life

the dance floor was uneven

the steps were hard

there was too much at stake

and once you risked losing the dance you danced that I loved you for dancing

but then everything turned out fine

and I told you

for a short

too short

too short by far

for a short time we were able to dance carefully together

and then you had to return to the place where you danced alone

and I said I'd dance alone too until you came back

and I did

It took a long

long

long 

time for your dance to come to my side of the floor

but you came

and now

we're dancing together

spinning together

always

in a dance for two.


End file.
